The present disclosure relates to traditional automotive tie rods and more particularly to a design that restrains the tie rod ends from becoming dislodged from their housing. A common issue that is seen with traditional tie rod ends is joint separation, which occurs when the tie rod end housing separates from the inner stud of the tie rod end. Such separation allows the tie rod to fall free from the axle spindle, which will cause loss of steering control to the wheel to which it was attached.